


巴基的晚饭

by Chelseaisamazing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, 有车慎入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseaisamazing/pseuds/Chelseaisamazing
Summary: 强行逆改A4结局，〖假如史蒂夫没有抛弃吧唧〗he预警（刚看完A4的时候就写了一直没发，现在终于注册了嗷3所以可以正大光明发车了）





	巴基的晚饭

……  
太阳融化了。  
鸟从各处飞来。  
耳鸣。  
嗡——嗡——嗡——是血液被泵出心脏的声音。  
关节炎的感觉就仿佛有冰冷的液体冲刷着骨头缝。  
但史蒂夫表面上看起来安安稳稳，只稍稍驼背地坐在公共椅子上。  
他对于此刻的疲惫和衰老感到满足。无比地，满足。他为了这一刻等待了太久，付出了太多。而即便这个傍晚并不完美，他也愿意忽略体内的一切不适来尽力欣赏它。  
盾牌就在手边。崭新发亮。他已经六七十年没用过它了。他听到身后草丛响动，他知道是谁，他早就想好要把盾牌交给他，老早老早就想好了。  
队长？猎鹰的声音迟疑着。  
史蒂夫慢慢回头。你好，山姆。  
是哪里错了还是，你本意如此？  
史蒂夫作答，用早就熟练的句子。  
他脑袋恍惚，混沌地盯着前方的湖面。后背一瞬间疼得仿佛灼烧一般，他忍住。  
我替你高兴。猎鹰说。  
我也替我感到高兴。他暗暗想。只是我现在后背太疼了。他攥紧左手无名指，那上面有一枚银指环，他的佩吉。他一下下摩挲着指环表面，想着她，转移注意力，用尽全力不去感受后背的剧痛。可是没有用。疼痛愈来愈烈，从皮肤表面钻到内里，像是一颗子弹抱着穿透一切的决心在缓慢行进。  
他把盾牌交给猎鹰，迟钝地问他感觉如何。  
感觉像是别人的。  
它就是你的。史蒂夫说，他已经快坚持不住了。  
猎鹰转过头去，用眼神询问另一个人的意见。很快又转过头来，脸上是得到支持的快活神色。  
谢谢你。山姆说。握住了他的手。  
谁呢？那是谁呢？是谁点了两下头呢？史蒂夫吃力地回想的时候，子弹倏地滑进了心脏。  
耳鸣停止了，烟花在湖面上无声地爆开了，歪带着军帽的年轻人朝他走过来，眼里是布鲁克林街道的晚灯……

不！史蒂夫从长沙发上坐起来。  
阳台躺椅上的人拿水杯的手一颤，水撒了一前胸。喔！你搞什么鬼！  
那人站起来，右手气呼呼地把空水杯拍到旁边的茶几上，左手金属臂把高抬着怕被水溅湿的杂志朝史蒂夫的头扔去。  
史蒂夫坐在那里，躲也不躲，任翻开的杂志架在头顶。  
嘿傻子！那人只好走过去把杂志拿掉，伸出右手把史蒂夫的头发揉得更乱，拍拍他的下巴。醒醒！史蒂夫抬起头，蓝眼睛里都是泪水。  
我做了个梦。史蒂夫环抱住他的腰，头贴着他的小腹。我梦到我抛弃你了。巴基。我梦到我抛弃了你。  
巴基用小腹顶了一下史蒂夫的头。要抛弃也是我抛弃你！瞎想什么呢！  
那太真实了巴基。我梦见我去还宝石的时候没有按时回来，我……  
你怎么啦。  
我梦见我和佩吉结婚了，过了一辈子，跳了好些支舞，把我都跳老了。  
好吧。巴基笑着说。说得通，你跳舞确实能要人命。  
眼下是布鲁克林的九月傍晚，风从阳台进来，从对面的窗子出去，房子里的莎草和龟背叶婆娑摆动，城市上空布满蜜色的云朵。巴基还在笑，那只温暖的右手抚摸着史蒂夫的后颈。  
史蒂夫也笑起来。  
你这个破坏气氛的混蛋，本来这是一件伤心事的，全被你搞砸了。史蒂夫抬起头，双手探进巴基的T恤衫里，沿着他的背一路摸上去，迫使他弯下身子来吻他。  
好吧。巴基又说。  
于是他的嘴唇碰到了史蒂夫的。你晚饭想吃什么？他一边吻一边问，说的话咕哝不清。当他想结束这个吻直起身子的时候，史蒂夫拉了他一把，他倒在沙发上。  
可以不分心吗？史蒂夫捏住他的下巴凑近他的脸，拿鼻尖去抵他的鼻尖。  
我本来就想着晚饭，是你在分我的心。巴基说。他的后颈被握住，史蒂夫略略偏头，把他要说的最后几个字母堵在口腔里，另一只手去捞他的腰。  
巴基几乎被史蒂夫这两年来技术突飞猛进的吻弄得喘不过气。那人带着他捉摸不透的奇特情绪疯狂吻他，吮吸他的唇瓣，用门牙连带着啃咬他的下唇和舌尖。他险些被那种充溢的热情冲垮，双手成环套住史蒂夫的脖子以乞求一点微不足道的平衡，可史蒂夫没有纵容他，翻身把他压倒，变本加厉地用双唇研磨他的耳垂、他的脖颈、他的锁骨——  
等等，衣服是湿的。巴基气喘吁吁地再一次打断他，用金属臂的食指指了指自己被水泼湿的前襟。  
史蒂夫看向他的脸。哦。他说，故意让自己听起来无辜又抱歉。那，那就把它脱了吧。  
你个婊子养的。巴基边骂边坐起来脱掉上衣，又看了眼挂钟。六点五十分，好吧美国队长，七点钟我就要吃晚饭了，你只有十分钟的时间完成任务……  
哦，巴恩斯中士。史蒂夫三下五除二把自己脱干净，揽过巴基的腰，把他的七分短裤也拉了下来。去他妈的十分钟！

接吻的时候时间会变快，史蒂夫向天保证这就是相对论的真谛，尤其当你吻的人是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。那人不喜欢刮胡子——受他影响，史蒂夫也不太喜欢刮了——他那永远柔软的嘴唇在胡须下，被濡湿被啮咬，像一颗红色的多汁软糖。史蒂夫只能期望自己此刻尝起来也能像他，或者好歹稍微有点像，这样巴基就不会厌烦了。  
而事实上巴基不厌烦，从来不，现在也不。他被脱得只剩内裤，被史蒂夫圈在怀里，身上起了一层薄薄的汗，当闭着的眼睛再睁开的时候，周遭已经被灰紫色暮霭吞没了。他觉得惊奇，挣扎着发出语意不明的哼声。  
晚饭？史蒂夫似乎听懂了。现在就让你吃晚饭。  
他的手往下移，狠狠掐了一把巴基的屁股，顺势从缝隙里打着圈滑进去——巴基啊了一声，咬住嘴唇的时候一个“f”呼之欲出——另一只手把巴基已经微微发硬的东西掏出来。嘴唇也往下移，先在巴基胸膛上印下几个响亮的吻，顺路挑逗一下两点鲜红，再把腹部中间的沟壑舔湿，最后来到两腿之间。在做爱这件事情上，他只想全权包揽所有工作，而他的巴基只要乖乖躺好，必要时叫唤几声“史蒂夫操你妈”就可以了。  
巴基向来受不了前后夹击，身体开始软得像一摊奶油，金属臂变成了巧克力。史蒂夫操你妈！他鼻音重起来了，声线被刻意压低掩盖失态，但听起来仍然甜得发黏。史蒂夫把中指从他的股缝里退出来，那上面全是热的黏液。他也忍不了了，可还是坏心眼地把那根中指举到巴基眼前。哦得了。巴基放弃了伪装掩饰，这时的声音听起来仿佛在撒娇。他不看那根手指，身体往下蹭了蹭，双腿高抬着环住史蒂夫的腰，拿沾湿的睫毛去碰史蒂夫的脸。  
请给我我的晚饭吧，队长。  
瞧，这就是他的巴基猫。史蒂夫几乎难以自持，他低声说着“收到”沉腰进入的同时，伸长脖子去亲吻巴基的眼睛强迫他闭上。如果你希望多吃一会儿的话，史蒂夫因为肩膀突然被咬住而顿了一下，就拜托先别拿你那双该死的鹿眼看我。  
这绝对是巴基最温顺的时候，凭着对史蒂夫的无条件信任，他卸除所有防备，任由史蒂夫在他身体里作威作福。这老小子憋了太久了。他总是这样想着，把双腿在史蒂夫后腰上绞紧些，再绞紧些。他果然听话地不睁眼睛，可这一切让他抑制不住地流泪，弄得满脸都湿漉漉的，头发在脸上缠结在一起，被他的喘息吹开。  
巴基……史蒂夫慢下来去亲他的脸，一下一下轻柔地啄，在他耳边毫无意义地道歉。我是不是弄疼你了？他的声音带着滚烫的气流，把巴基的耳廓烧得通红。更多的眼泪流出来，跟逐渐拔高的呻吟一起被慢而有力的挺进撞得粉碎。  
高潮来临前的巴基就像……算了史蒂夫也不知道像什么。他只觉得世界上有这种形态的巴基存在是不合道理的。那双手无所适从地吊着他的脖子。脚趾蜷在他背后。浅色的眼睛——很明显他已经顾不得听话了——半睁着，盈满泪水。他还说话：亲我，史蒂夫，亲我一下……史蒂夫还能怎么做？他只能抓住巴基的手按到头顶上方，一边顶弄那个熟悉的位置一边狠狠地亲他，亲他汗湿的额头和眉角，亲他的鼻尖，亲他的颈窝，亲他的喉结。史蒂夫肌肉紧绷顾不得说话，他只听着巴基的喘息和呻吟因为巨大的快感而章法全无，在心里胡乱感叹一番。在最后时刻他把巴基搂得越发紧，脑子里宕机一般冒出巴基的名字，几个大写字母横亘在他虚无的大脑里，仿佛那就是他脑袋里的唯一一个单词。

所以你之前是做了一个春梦是吗？巴基精疲力尽地躺着，用脚尖去碰史蒂夫的脚尖。你醒来就像发情的泰迪一样。  
不是。是一个很悲伤的梦。史蒂夫也用脚尖去碰巴基的。你怎么可以不信我呢，你明明看见我的眼泪了。  
你是害怕吗？害怕自己当时真的做出了那个选择？抛弃我什么的。  
我想不是，我觉得我很抱歉。  
为什么要抱歉呢？你没有做那些，再说我觉得那也不是毫无理由。  
我为梦里那个史蒂夫感到抱歉。  
哦？  
他不讲信誉，而且太老了……这些就算了，重点是他错过了一个好东西。  
什么好东西？  
和巴基一起吃晚饭。

fin.


End file.
